Marriage! With Him!
by GM Vongolainator
Summary: After the death of her parents Hibari grew up by herself only managing a call here and there. She thought she was finally rid of her parent's company, she hated it not wanting anything to do with it since it only brought bad memories but now she has to deal with it since it comes back knocking at her door, literally. AxFem!18. May have some OOC


**Nothing to say.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Warnings: FEM!18, cursing, etc.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Hibari was patrolling Namimori when the presence of the person he hated the most stepped into his school grounds. Growling he left the patrol to one of his followers and went to the entrance of Namimori. He saw two figures but then stopped as he saw what those two figures were wearing. It was his beloved high school's uniform.

The person wearing it was Chrome and... Growling even more he took out his tonfas and lunged to the pineapple man who was busy terrifying the first years.

"Kufufu, I'll make your nightmares come true." Mukuro said as he took a step forward to terrify them even more.

"N-No!" One of the first years said as he ran away from the pineapple's and into the school soon followed by his two friends.

"M-Mukuro-sama..." Chrome said as she looked up at him.

"I know I know but I don't see the skylark anywhere." Mukuro said as he put his hands in the black pockets. "Also the uniforms need to change, green will do even better than this crap."

"Then why don't you go back to your school and leave mine." Hibari said with a snarl. He got into a fighting stance when Mukuro pulled out his weapons.

"I will love to but sadly I can't." Mukuro said as he also got into his stance. "If you did not know our school has collapsed because of its oldness. All the students were separated we are the only ones who went here."

Hibari froze, Mukuro and him going to the same school. Mukuro in his school... Mukuro touching his beloved school. Hibari then lunged at the smirking pineapple.

Mukuro, happy for the distraction, blocked all the attacks that were aimed at his head. As Hibari attacked he thought back to when all this started. Their schools are rivals so it was destine for them to meet and fight for number one but every time they did it will always end up in a tie.

Now they were no longer rivals because of the fall of the school. Meaning one thing, smirking Hibari looked up into mismatched eyes and told him with a proud voice.

"My school is now number one." Hibari said loving the way those eyes widen before narrowing.

"But who will be number one between us." Mukuro said with a glare.

They fought for hours, Chrome had went to class not wanting to miss her first day and promised to meet her twin later.

"I think that shall be it for now since it is time for you to do your patrolling." Mukuro said as he jumped away from him and put his trident away. "Plus we already traumatized your beloved school's students enough."

"Hn. I shall let you go for now." Hibari replied, hiding his tonfa's and walking away from him to his school. Walking to his office, he still has to sigh paper and work on other things. He had no time for pineapples and pointy forks.

Mukuro looked at the school and decided to just go for it he was already late plus he didn't want to walk back to the abandon Kokuyo Land it was a long journey. He was going to get detention but he could care less, it wouldn't matter since he was the king of detentions.

Hibari was signing the paperwork until it was dork outside. His followers told him all was fine except for the new transfer student Rokudo Mukuro. His hand twitched but said nothing. When he was done he walked home roaming around just in case something happened. The streets were nice and loud meaning it will not have any problems.

Walking home he took a quick shower, however taking longer than boys his age.

_'As always relaxing will always feel better.' _Hibari thought as he left his head fall back along with his long hair. Yes Hibari Kyouya was a female instead of a male. She has her long black silky hair hidden under her male school uniform only having her shorter part showing. Walking to her room she petted her yellow fluffy bird and her hedgehog.

Dressed in skin-tight shorts and a loose tank top she went to bed having a dream she long forgotten.

_Little Hibari was starting preschool, sitting all alone because the other kids and teachers were scared of her. When she went up to present herself she said,_

_"Hibari Kyouya. Annoy me and I will bite you to death." While holding up her small tonfas in her small palms._

_Ever since then she was left alone that was until someone came up from behind and talked to her._

_"Hello Hibari my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Said a small brunet with a smile. "But you can call me Tsuna!"_

_Hibari looked up and was about to hit him when she saw the cuteness and innocence in those big brown eyes. She was a sucker for small and cute things._

_"Cute." Hibari muttered._

_"Eh?" Tsuna said as he tilted his head._

_Shaking her head she turned back around. Deciding to ignore the others presence only that the small brunet was quite persistent. They were friends for a long time. It was the start of middle school when it all happened._

_"Hibari I'm so sorry." Tsuna said as he cried. "I don't want to. WAH!"_

_Hibari looked down, bangs hiding her eyes. "But you have to. It's okay as long as you come and visit me."_

_"I will." Tsuna said as he hugged Hibari, she didn't return the hug her arms were still hanging by her sides._

_"Goodbye." Tsuna said as he let her go and walked down to where his family were waiting. They are at the airport, Hibari wanting to see the brunet off. Climbing onto the plane Tsuna looked down and saw Hibari looking up he only cried harder as he saw a tear fall down her eye._

Waking up she sat up, sweat coming down her head. It has been months since she had that dream. Laying down and looking up into the sky wondering how he was doing.

Deciding to get up since she can't go back to sleep she went to her basement for a workout. She lives alone in a big house with four rooms, three and a half bathrooms. It was also a two-story house with a basement, the top was where the rooms, the two big rooms have a full bathroom, were located middle where the kitchen, living room, family room and one bathroom are at. The very bottom was the basement was at along with the half bathroom.

How did the great Hibari Kyouya live alone and can afford the house was because of her families inheritance they left behind when they were killed. The Hibari's were rich and still are, her dad's best friend took over and has merged with Vongola. Of course with the permission of the only Hibari left, the deal was her living in a house of her choice here in Namimori and them paying for her house bills.

She of course gets paid for taking care of Namimori using that money for her personal needs. Getting down to the basement she started on her warm ups then went to work. Even though she always works out she never gained any muscles. How bad she wanted them but they never grow. She hate's looking weak in her and other people's perspectives.

Working out until it was five in the morning then went to shower. After doing that she fixed herself so that she looks like a teenage boy and not a girl.

_Ding Dong_

Looking up from the mirror in front of her in question to who would be dumb enough to knock on her door at this early in the morning. Walking to the door and moving her bangs away from her eyes she answered the door only to come face to face with someone she has never seen in her life.

"Who the hell are you." Hibari said getting straight to the point.

The man, platinum blonde hair with icy blue eyes wearing a buttoned trench coat that is a dark shade of gray. He also has a tie that is black and a barely noticeable purple-grey dress shirt along with black pants.

The blonde looked at he then snorted. "You have to do a better job at cross dressing brat." He said.

Hibari snarled at him grabbing her weapons. "Who are you."

"Alaude." He said. "I come here with news."

Hibari stared at him then at his brief case then back at him, about to say something when a voice interrupted her.

"Oya oya?"

The two turned their attention to the blue haired pineapple on the side-walk in front of her house.

"Rokudo Mukuro." Hibari said as she glared at him. "What are you doing here in front of my house."

"Kufufu, can't I take a nice lovely walk around Namimori." Mukuro said.

Hibari stared at him with a knowing look.

"Alright I may have followed you home last night." He confessed.

Hibari froze. "You BASTARD!"

Before Mukuro could even move he had a handcuff on his right arm.

"Oya?"

"You are here by under arrest for stalking my future wife." Alaude said as he tightened the hold on the handcuff.

"Future..." Hibari started.

"Wife?" Mukuro finished.

* * *

**And DONE! Sorry had a writer's moment here. Don't really know where this will be heading to, just wanted you guys to read the random thoughts going on in my head.**

**Please review if I should continue.**


End file.
